A Nightly Rendezvous
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Szayel x Neliel. It's an odd pairing, and it's almost a prequel to "As I Lay Dying." ALMOST. Before they were espada...before they had that power. They met in the desert late at night...Rated for...a scene.


_(A/N: So yesterday, I had an eye appointment, and they dilated my pupils. Well, a couple hours later, maybe less, my left eye was back to normal, and my right eye was still dilated. It looked really, really funny! I wonder if that has anything to do with my astigmatism…_

_Oh! I should talk about this story, huh! Well, I thought of it while I was writing "As I Lay Dying," because I suppose this could be a sort of prequel to it. I don't know. Well, anyway, it's Szayel x Neliel. I must admit to being secretly fascinated with this pairing. It's strangely cute. _

_I suppose this is sort of for SweetYuya, too. Kyaah, I hope she's all right down there with her buddy Gustav. And she's going to have such a swamped inbox…my heart goes out to her! Or…something. Because she's awesome in a box. Stupid hurricane! -shakes fist- But for some reason, I thought of her when I wrote this. I'm such the little odd one! She's so gonna hate me for all of my updates...) _

_**A Nightly Rendezvous**_

She closed her eyes, serene in the waning moonlight that never really went away. The ever-fading light washed over her peaceful face, the bright pink birthmark in contrast to the pallor of her face.

He could not help but to stare at Neliel. She could be so beautiful at times, especially when they were alone. Her cool, distant, serenity warmed him for reasons he would never understand.

The grainy feeling of the sand beneath his thin, simple uniform was strangely relaxing. The angle of her eyes made them dance under the moonlight as she turned her face toward him.

"Szayel Aporro." His name sounded like music as it rolled off of her tongue, as it always did.

"Neliel…" he sounded breathless, trying to come up with enough air to breathe the three syllables of her name. She smiled, her eyes calm.

"I love this." She leaned back into the sand, beckoning for him to join her, to warm her chilly body.

He could not reply to her. Words would have failed to express exactly what he felt at the moment. The only thing he could do was pulling her close to him as he too leaned back into the sand.

"I don't want to go back." She whispered nervously. He could feel her face heating up, and he let his hands run up and down her back.

"Neither do I, if it means I get to be close to you." He returned, and she nestled her face further into his chest.

"Mm, Szayel…you're such a romantic." She murmured into his thin uniform. He slipped his hands under her simple one to dig supple fingers into tense flesh. She whimpered into his chest softly, her arms wrapping around him and squeezing closer to him.

"Hush, no one is supposed to know that." He returned, kissing the top of her head sweetly.

"I don't want to be an espada." She said suddenly, her eyes golden. She knew that she was strong, perhaps even strong enough to take a rank. They never expected her to gain anything very high, "they" being Neliel, Nnoitora, Szayel, and Tesla.

Neliel had not yet met Dondo Chakka or Pessche, and all of Szayel's future fraccion were simply experiments.

"I know." He kissed her cheek. He had heard it all so many times, and he knew her every thought and feeling about the terribly beautiful place that was Las Noches.

And he did not want to be an espada as long as she was not one.

"I'm sorry. I dwell on that too much."

"Nnoitora would hate it if you became an espada." He remarked, and her eyes darkened.

"Does it matter what he thinks?" she asked, resting her chin on his as she looked into his bone and glass shielded eyes. She wished she could kiss those amber eyes, but it was so tough to move that bone fragment.

"Of course not." Szayel returned, reaching over to cup her cheeks in his warm hands. She shivered in delight at the simple touch, her golden eyes shutting. They had been shining at him the entire time.

"I just know that I love this." She whispered. "I would hate to give it up." She drew away from him, sitting up and drawing her legs to her chest. Her eyes were suddenly far away as she gazed up at the moon. "They'll get me someday, somehow. I know they will." She murmured. "I wish I weren't so strong."

He slung his arm around her shoulder, feeling her entire body shaking as he drew her closer.

"You have everything that some can only wish for."

"If they wished it from me, I would gladly give it."

"You would miss it, Neliel."

"I love you." She said suddenly, pressing her lips against his. He was surprised, but not surprised enough to return her kiss, holding her against him even after her lips had left his.

"So I see." He returned, and her smile brought a beautiful light to her eyes.

"I don't love you the way I love the desert." She admitted, and he chuckled.

"I should certainly hope not." He pulled her face nearer to his, their foreheads touching as he looked into her eyes. She could feel the bone pressing an indentation into her forehead. "I think that your eyes shine even when there is no light."

"There isn't any now." She whispered hoarsely, and he could only point at the moon as he closed the gap between their lips. Hungrily, his lips devoured hers, until they both were breathless.

Neliel looked astonished when he pulled away, finally.

"No one has ever kissed me like that before." She murmured.

"Are you sure you've been kissed before?" Szayel returned teasingly. She snorted, her hand forming to the back of Szayel's head.

"Not recently." She returned with a smile, kissing him deeply. Her tongue darted from her mouth, only to be pulled through the slight gap in Szayel's lips, and to be met by his tongue.

His right hand moved down to her thigh, tightening around the limb. He needed something to hold tightly to as he kissed her, for he simply could not handle just balling his fists and holding her close.

She whimpered into his mouth, her body arcing against his. "Szayel…" her whisper was filled with urgency, and he knew it was a signal for him to begin removing that simple uniform of hers, and then his, as well.

She loved their nightly rendezvous in the desert, and being away from Las Noches. Even if it had not yet involved sex, she still enjoyed herself, and Szayel's company. Just the proximity of his body, and his warmth was enough for her.

Once she was naked, and could feel the chilly air against her skin, she shivered, trying to hurry Szayel along. As much as she knew she would enjoy the act, she wanted to press up against him for warmth afterward. She did not like waiting, and freezing.

He brought his lips back to hers, gently spreading her thighs apart. She gasped as she felt his firm manhood pressing against her, and she flattened her hands against his back, willing him to continue. She whimpered when he did not acquiesce to her demands, but was rewarded with his fingers, instead. Still, was not quite enough for her.

Her eyes shone as they begged him, and he could no longer resist her. With a slow, gentle movement, he began to enter her, only to find that she had virginal tightness. "Neliel…you're—"

"A virgin. Forget about it." She begged, her eyes shutting as her heels and hands dug into the sand.

Szayel looked surprised, but secretly pleased. The great Neliel Tu Oderschvank had never been touched. He would be her first. He kissed her face sweetly to distract her from the pain he knew that soon she would be experiencing. He could feel the slightest little popping sensation, a ripping of flesh, and a bit of warmth once he penetrated her with one quick thrust.

Her face was warm, but the look of bliss once he continued his motions and set a pace was unmistakable. Her quiet whimpering of his name occasionally was music to his ears every time. His fingers curled around his hips as he thrust into her harder and harder, delighted with her writhing and moaning.

The fingers of one hand teased her pulsing nub, bringing her to a climax once, twice, and the third time he was climaxing too. He fell to her breasts, panting softly to catch his breath.

"Szayel…" she breathed, her eyes closed as she rested against the sand, her fingers buried in his pink locks.

"Did you love that?" he asked calmly.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly. "I loved that."

-End-


End file.
